


Family Traditions

by Snarryeyes



Series: A Very Snarry Christmas [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Harry, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Adventdrabbles prompts #11: Jingle Bells,and #12: Fairy Lights. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Family Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventdrabbles prompts #11: Jingle Bells,and #12: Fairy Lights. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)

They had beef stew for dinner, a favourite on cold winter nights. Severus demonstrated his superior chopping and dicing skills and then watched Harry bring all the ingredients together, pouring wine for them both while the kids burned off their excess energy rather noisily upstairs. 

“Albus seems to have taken quite an interest in potion making,” he remarked, passing Harry a glass.

Harry accepted it with a grateful smile. “Well, I can’t say I’m surprised. He’s probably your biggest admirer.” Leaving the stew to simmer gently, he turned and leaned against the counter, pulling Severus closer. “After me, of course.”

~~~

Severus smirked, taking the opportunity to taste the wine from Harry’s lips. Even more delicious. “I was thinking,” he murmured, in-between kisses, “that perhaps I should cultivate his interest. Teach him the fundamental principles. He may well prove skilled in the subject.”

“Unlike me, you mean,” Harry said, eyes glinting with amusement. He put his glass down to loop his arms around Severus’ neck. “I think it’s a great idea.”

Severus was just leaning in to recapture his lips when a small pink tornado entered the kitchen. “Daddy, now James is home, can we decorate the tree after dinner? _Please?_ ”

~~~

It was tradition to decorate the tree as a family, which is why it still lay bare and forlorn in the living room. So, once dinner was finished, Harry fetched the boxes of brightly coloured tinsel, baubles, and fairy lights. Unfortunately, Severus learned that it was also tradition to sing Christmas carols as they worked, reluctantly drawn into an overly enthusiastic rendition of Jingle Bells.

Finally, Harry lifted Lily so she could place the star on top. “Perfect,” he said, standing back to survey their work.

His eyes on Harry, and the glowing smile upon his face, Severus murmured, “Indeed.”


End file.
